You're My Life
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Christophe is Kaylen's life. She can't go a day without seeing him. He keeps her sane and happy… -OC one-shot request-


**Title**: You're My Life

**Characters**: Kaylen, Christophe, Gregory (Not that much) and some others

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Christophe is Kaylen's life. She can't go a day without seeing him. He keeps her sane and happy…

**Pairings**: Chraylen (Christophe/Kaylen)

**Warnings!** Cussing, smoking, the usual South Park stuff

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kaylen. She belongs to **HighOffOfSouthPark **and Christophe belongs to **Matt and Trey**. I only own this little one-shot here.

**A/N**: A request from **HighOffOfSouthPark** who asked for something cute between them :) Here it is and I hope you like it :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kaylen shook her head, her black hair moving with her movements. She had once again been trying to devise up a plan to get Christophe. Her icy blue eyes narrowed in thought. She knew that her physique could probably gain his attention but she wanted more than the 'friends with benefits' relationship that sprung to her mind when she thought about seducing him.<p>

In reality she could actually see herself enjoying the fuck buddies system they would have and laughing about it with each other while Gregory would shoot them looks as if to say 'what the hell's wrong with you two?' but she knew she would grow tired of that kind of relationship_ very quickly_ and _very easily_.

She hummed a soft tune to herself as her feet padded along the ground, her black Nikes scuffing up thanks to her habit of not picking up her feet.

Her eyes caught sight of Christophe as he hit his shovel against a random tree and she raised an eyebrow. He did that when he was either bored or thinking but it still freaked her out a little.

"Hey Christophe!" She yelled in his ear as he turned around at the mention of his name.

"What de fuck are you doing 'ere?" Christophe asked in his gruff voice.

"Just came to say what's up" Kaylen said grinning and poking her tongue out.

Christophe furrowed his eyebrows in thought before going back to whacking the hell out of the poor tree with his shovel. Kaylen watched fascinated at way his muscles clenched when he swung his shovel and the way he narrowed his eyes when the shovel actually made contact.

Kaylen looked down in sorrow. You see? Now would be a perfect time but she was so scared of what he would say that it terrified her into backing out of telling him.

She had tried in the past which did fail but at least then she had more dignity than she had now. And every time she tried to tell him Gregory would always come into the room and make conversation with them both which was fin…if he didn't do it at the exact same time she wanted to talk alone with Christophe.

Kaylen sat down on a rock and placed her chin in her hands and watched Christophe some more.

The tall brunette looked over to Kaylen and raised one eyebrow sceptically. "Why ze fuck are ya watching me?"

"Because I have nothing better to do and I can" Kaylen answered, her tone of voice showing her boredom.

"Well, ze weather iz nice. Go play with some of your lil friends" He answered her in a voice that showed he was agitated.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaylen asked standing up and placing her hands on her hips. She glared her blue eyes into his brown ones.

Christophe slumped his shoulders as he leant against his shovel. "Nothing…"

"Yes there is. You're always so tense around me and then when I ask you what's wrong you just act as if nothing happened" Kaylen bit back, her anger heating up as she knew he was lying to her.

"Just leave it" Christophe said, his answer being final.

Kaylen just chewed on her bottom lip. Great, she's probably just ruined the one chance she could tell him now that he was angry with her.

Kaylen walked away towards her own home sighing. There's always tomorrow.

Kaylen put on her usual outfit which consisted of a tight black t-shirt, dark red basketball shorts, a black choker around her neck and black fingerless leather gloves before heading out to where Christophe and Gregory were hanging out today.

Today would be the day she would finally pluck up the courage to tell him.

The day started off fine. Gregory and Christophe bought her an ice cream together and took her to shoot some birds for god knows what reason but hell, it was fun.

Then she had tried confessing. She had taken Christophe to a secluded part of the park and she had been so ready. Then out of nowhere a dead bird had fallen in front of them making Christophe scream out curses and she had promptly started whacking the dead bird with a stick. That had then got them kicked out which she was not happy about.

She had then tried again somewhere else. Gregory had told them he had other plans so he had to leave which had left them two alone and she could finally do it without any interruptions.

They both walked to the cinema and she had decided to do it in there. But what happened she had not been expecting.

They had gotten into the movie and were sitting down quietly. Then she had turned to him.

"Christophe…"

"Yeah?" He turned to her and she was about to lean in towards him and then out of nowhere a kid had chucked popcorn at both of them. Now Kaylen would have probably ignore that if it weren't for the fact that he had ruined what could have potentially been the most romantic moment of her life.

Christophe had stood up and cursed the kid while running at him with a shovel and for that the dad of the kid had punched Christophe in the nose and had not broken it but done some serious damage.

That's when Kaylen had beaten the shit out of the dad who was putting up quite a good fight.

And you would never guess what happened next…

That's right. They both got kicked out. The funny thing is that the family had too and the father had gone home with bruises all over him and a lot of cuts too. Kaylen smirked the whole way home.

Kaylen then decided to confess at an evening event. She had looked into it and there was going to be a Karaoke event tonight.

She literally had to drag Christophe to it but she knew it would be well worth it. So they had walked up to a table where they had waited for the thing to actually start.

Once it did it started off great. Everyone was having fun and she actually got Christophe to laugh once in a while. Then the mayor announced to them the next two people who would be singing. Which was, surprise, them.

Kaylen was giddy on the inside and she had figured that they would play a love song for them but the song they picked was far from romantic. It was humiliating. They played Barbie girl and the worst part of it all was that they actually had wear the blonde wig, for her, and pink shirt, for him.

So they had left the karaoke event red faced and laughed at. Not a good evening whatsoever.

That was when Kaylen had had enough.

She just decided to let instinct take over and not let her mind do the logical thinking for all of this. It was love. Whatever was meant to happen happens. There's no logic about love and so she shouldn't have to think over it.

Christophe was sitting on a rock looking out at the sky when Kaylen decided to walk up to him.

She gulped and took hold of all her nerves, and shame, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Christophe got off the rock. He turned around and Kaylen looked down at him what with him being a foot or two shorter. She looked him dead in the eyes and confessed.

"I'm sorta hubba….uh…shit, I love um…fuck, I love you, alright?" Kaylen raised her voice at the last part.

Christophe stayed quiet for a long time and Kaylen feared the worst. That she had done the wrong thing and had completely ruined their friendship. She had probably made him awkward and he probably never wanted to speak to her ever again. Whatever…She could take rejection. Okay, that was a lie. She couldn't…

The next thing that happened was the only thing she hadn't planned on and yet it was the happiest moment of her life.

Christophe leaned up and kissed her square on the lips. His rough lips moved against her unmoving lips as she stood there in shock until her brain finally kicked into gear and she threw rational thoughts out of the window.

She kissed him back and leaned in more, putting more pressure into the kiss. His breath fanned over her lips as they hovered above hers and she licked her lips which invited Christophe to kiss her again this time shoving his tongue in her mouth which she happily let in.

They moved apart and she ran her fingers through his short, scruffy brown hair feeling the locks tingle her fingers. He placed one of his hands on her right hip and the other ran a finger across her bottom lip.

"Ya don't know how long I've been wanting to hear zat" He spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

Kaylen smiled. "You don't know how long I've practiced saying that. Seriously, every time seemed to get messed up" She laughed.

Christophe smiled and laughed too, his eyes twinkling as he stared at her. "It's a good job ze moment was now because I waz just about to go lookin' for you to tell you the same thing"

Kaylen's eyelids lowered over her dark blue eyes as she smiled at him. This made her feel all warm inside and she could definitely feel her heartbeat run a mile a minute as she realized she had finally done it.

"I need a cigarette…" Christophe said out of the blue.

Kaylen blanched and her romantic face turned into one of confusion. "Okay, um, forgive me for asking this but…what the fuck?"

Christophe sat back down on the rock pulling her along with him and sitting her down next to him. He pulled out a cigarette packet and placed it in his mouth while handing her one. She just kept staring at him with an angry/confused face. He lit up his cigarette and offered to light hers up. When she didn't answer he placed her cigarette in her mouth and lit it up for her.

There was silence until Christophe looked over at Kaylen. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Kaylen answered back, puffing out the smoke into the air.

Christophe smirked. "Yeah, what?"

"Well you just ruined a perfectly nice and romantic situation with a statement like 'I need a smoke'" Kaylen answered still glaring but it lessened as she saw Christophe smile at her.

"Just spoke what I waz thinking" Christophe answered looking at the purplish-blue sunset. The orange was fading away and letting in the blue night sky.

Kaylen blinked before chuckling quietly under her breath. She sat there and felt that this moment would be one of her better memories. She loved the fact that anything could happen if you gave it a try. She loved the fact that in one evening she had found love and yet she was fretting over the past five years.

She loved Christophe basically…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Soooooooooo,

What do you think? :) Chraylen is a really nice OC pairing. It's probably one of the better ones out there.

Remember to review letting me know what you think :D


End file.
